Liturgia
Liturgia chrześcijańska – liturgia sprawowana we wspólnotach chrześcijańskich, Officium Divinum – całość publicznych czynności świętych, skodyfikowanych rytów i ceremonii, sprawowanie wszelkich działań kultowych. Czynnościami liturgicznymi zajmuje się specjalny dział teologii – liturgika. Liturgia chrześcijańska ma na celu uobecnić historię zbawienia, śmierć i zmartwychwstanie Chrystusa, oraz budować komunię (wspólnotę) wiernych. Liturgia jest sprawowana przez całe zgromadzenie, choć szczególne role są na ogół zarezerwowane dla osób specjalnie wyświęconych. Istnieją obrządki liturgiczne przygotowane na najważniejsze święta kościelne (rok liturgiczny). Definicja Wobec trudu jednoznacznego zdefiniowania liturgii powstały 4 grupy definicji: * Definicja opisowa – „Liturgia jest zbiorem symboli, śpiewów i czynności, przy pomocy których Kościół wyraża i manifestuje swoją cześć wobec Boga” (Prosper Guéranger, XIX w.) * Definicja instytucjonalna – „Liturgia jest publicznym, prawnie ustalonym kultem Kościoła, który jest wykonywany przez specjalnie wybranych i prawnie upoważnionych przedstawicieli” (Romano Guardini, I poł. XX w.) * Definicja teologiczna – „Liturgia to misterium Chrystusa i Kościoła” (Odo Casel, I poł. XX w.) * Definicja pełna – „Czynność kapłańska Chrystusa kontynuowana w i przez Kościół pod wpływem Ducha Św., poprzez którą On aktualizuje swoje uświęcające dzieło przez skuteczne znaki spełniające w ten sposób doskonały kult dla Boga i komunikując ludziom zbawienie”. (Ibanez, na podstawie II soboru watykańskiego) Historia liturgii Liturgię kształtują: # zmiany teologiczne # zmiany społeczne # Zmiany kulturalne Zapożyczenia z tradycji żydowskiej Liturgia chrześcijańska zrodziła się wewnątrz żydowskich obrządków modlitewnych, paschalnych i szabasowych, była ona ich wypełnieniem – tak jak wypełnieniem Prawa oraz zapowiedzi i figur Starego Testamentu, był Jezus Chrystus (por. Mt 5,17)Por. KKK 1334.. Czytania biblijne, homilia, śpiewanie psalmów i modlitwy wywodzące się z żydowskiego kultu synagogalnego przybrało chrześcijańską formę Liturgii Katechumenów . Liturgia chrześcijańska stanowiła też z drugiej strony zerwanie z tradycją żydowską. Jezus nie należał do grupy lewitów. Chrześcijanie zerwali z kultem Świątyni Jerozolimskiej. Liturgia pierwszych wieków Punktem wyjścia i podstawą liturgii jest nakaz Jezusa Chrystusa podczas Ostatniej Wieczerzy: To czyńcie na moją pamiątkę. Liturgia Eucharystyczna została zbudowana wokół sakramentu eucharystii i jego podstawowych rytów: ofiarowania chleba i wina oraz wspólnotowej uczty – agape. Uczestniczyć w niej mogli tylko ochrzczeni: składał się na nią wspólny posiłek (Agape) będący powtórzeniem posiłku Ostatniej Wieczerzy oraz doświadczanie darów Ducha Świętego – wygłaszanie proroctw, mówienie językami, uzdrawianie chorych modlitwą i inne. Ta część liturgii uległa w różnych tradycjach daleko idącym przekształceniom, podkreślającym symboliczny charakter uczty eucharystycznej. Dzieje Apostolskie (2,42) przekazują ideę wczesnochrześcijańskiego porządku liturgicznego, na który składają się: „zachowanie nauki” (zapewne czytania biblijne i homilie), „łamanie chleba” (konsekracja i komunia) oraz modlitwy (w tym zapewne śpiewanie psalmów). Już w pierwszych stu kilkudziesięciu latach po śmierci Chrystusa wyodrębniły się i przybrały niezmienne, skodyfikowane formy zasadnicze elementy liturgiczne, które są zachowane do dziś we wszystkich liturgiach chrześcijańskich (pozdrowienia, modlitwa powszechna, wyznanie wiary, czytania, znak pokoju, komunia, błogosławieństwa itp.). W pierwszych wiekach panowała tzw. disciplina arcani: nie było ksiąg liturgicznych. Pewne księgi były przekazywane ustnie. Pierwszym językiem liturgii był prawdopodobnie aramejski. Z powodu prześladowań liturgia odbywała się w domach, tzw. domus ecclesiae. Około 155 r. św. Justyn opisuje bardzo szczegółowo jak wyglądała Msza. Nie różniła się istotnie od obecnej. Miała dwie podstawowe części: liturgię słowa i liturgię eucharystii. Jednym ze pierwszych świadectw apostolskiej liturgii Eucharystii jest też Didache, z połowy II wieku. Zobacz też: * Chrzest#Chrzest w pierwszych wiekach Kościoła * Eucharystia (sakrament)#Historia Eucharystii * Architektura wczesnochrześcijańska Po edykcie mediolańskim Po ogłoszeniu edyktu mediolańskim (313) pozwolono na budowę kościołów, wprowadzono przepisy i księgi liturgiczne. W IV w. zaczyna się budować ogromne kościoły: bazyliki. Nastąpiło potępienie jaskrawych nadużyć. Normy ustalały sobory, synody, papież i patriarchowie oraz biskupi danych terytoriów. W tym okresie (IV w.) na zachodzie rozpoczął się proces zmiany języka liturgii z greki na łacinę. Średniowiecze (w tradycji zachodniej) Po upadku cesarstwa zaczął się okres względnego chaosu w liturgii, oraz równoległego rozwoju różnych tradycji i rytów. Powstawały różne wersje tzw. libellus missae (kartki z modlitwami do odprawiania pojedynczych mszy) oraz sakramentarzy, do których dodawano nowe modlitwy. Pierwszym sakramentarzem był Sakramentarz gelazjański z V w. Liturgia miała charakter polemiczny, uwidoczniony w konfliktach z intelektualizującymi nestorianami (potępieni w 431), pobożnymi monofizytami (potępieni w 451), oraz surowymi ikonoklastami (potępieni w 787). W VII w. z inicjatywy Grzegorza Wielkiego powstał Sakramentarz Gregoriański oraz Antyfonarze. Powstał też chorał gregoriański oraz msza gregoriańska. Następował dalszy rozwój systemu ksiąg liturgicznych. W tym okresie (VII w.) zaczął kształtować się rok liturgiczny. Np. Zaśnięcie NMP (Wniebowzięcie) do Rzymu przychodzi w VII w. Wpływ na liturgię zaczęli mieć mnisi, jedni z największych intelektualistów tamtej epoki. Dzięki nim nastąpił rozwój liturgii godzin. W VIII w. w Kościele istniało kilka rytów: * ryt rzymski * ryt mozarabski * ryt gallikański * ryt ambrozjański Za czasów Karola Wielkiego (VIII-IX w.), w okresie tzw. renesansu karolińskiego, nastąpiły ważne zmiany dla liturgii: * Ujednolicono pewne przepisy. * Ściągnięto z Rzymu sakramentarze, nastąpiło upowszechnienie rytu rzymskiego. * Liturgia stała bardziej sakralna, odmawiana po cichu, żeby lud nie słyszał wszystkich modlitw. Od tego czasu msza była mniej zrozumiała dla zwykłego ludu, bardzo często niepiśmiennego, który nie znał często podstawowych modlitw (np. Ojcze nasz). Z tego powodu nastąpiła teatralizacja mszy, pojawiły się gesty dla prostego ludu, np. liczne znaki krzyża, kadzidło. Wpływ na rozwój liturgii w tamtym okresie miał Amalariusz z Metz. Obyczaje liturgiczne rodziły się z 3 zasadniczych źródeł: * Władza świecka, np. rękawice biskupów naśladują rycerskie; humerał symbolizuje nałożenie hełmu z czasów wypraw krzyżowych * Obyczaje monastyczne (np. pastorał mieli opaci, z czasem przeszło to na biskupów;) * Liturgia kościoła X w. to okres dekadencji w Europie, który dotknął także Kościół (Pornokracja). Nie wprowadzono ważniejszych zmian w liturgii. W tym czasie powstał Pontyfikał rzymsko-niemiecki, który stał się standardem celebracji dla biskupa. W wyjściu z kryzysu pomogła tzw. reforma kluniacka, fundamentalna dla odnowy liturgicznej. Od XI w. nastąpił początek centralizacji liturgii, skupienie wokół Rzymu. Proces ten jednak trwał przez całe średniowiecze, a wzmocniły go zakony żebracze. Za Grzegorza VII próbowano oczyścić liturgię, zredukować teatralne gesty podczas Mszy. Dopiero w XII w. nastąpiło rozgraniczenie między sakramentami a sakramentaliami. W XII w. pojawia się gotyk w architekturze. Od XIV w. niektóre używane mszały zaczęły zawierać ziarna herezji. Mszał z 1485 był bliski herezjom (np. zawierał wspomnienia świętych niekanonizowanych), dlatego szybko został wycofany. Czasy po soborze trydenckim (w tradycji zachodniej) Sobór trydencki (1545-1563) miał silne tendencje anty-protestanckie: * niemal zanegowanie tego, że msza ma aspekt uczty; * zakaz używania języków narodowych; * katolicy nie chcieli komunii pod 2 postaciami, żeby odróżnić się od protestantów. Po soborze trydenckim (1545-1563) bullą Quo primum wprowadzono jednolity mszał z językiem łacińskim, który był używany aż do 1970. W czasach posoborowych (XVI i XVII w.) wpływ na liturgię mieli jezuici. Niesamowicie podnieśli poziom kulturalny Europy. Mieli świetnych specjalistów od liturgii. Nastąpiło ciążenie ku liturgii dworskiej, teatralnej. Liturgia miała stanowić dobrą „propagandę” Kościoła. Tak narodził się barok. Jezuici podkreślali że sakramenty są skuteczne ex opere operato, tzn. nie trzeba było rozumieć co się podczas nich dzieje. Jednak aby umożliwić wiernym głębszy udział w liturgii, sobór trydencki zachęcił ich do używania książeczek dla świeckich. W Polsce w XIX w. pojawił się mszalik Karola Miarki W XVIII pojawiły się metody naukowe w liturgii, dające początek teologii liturgicznej. Duży wpływ na rozwój historii liturgii mieli Jean Mabillon i mauryści: * początki metody krytycznej źródeł * odkrycie roli tradycji W tym okresie bollandyści porządkowali żywoty świętych. Faktycznie jednak w XVIII w. następowało zeświecczenie liturgii. Msza coraz bardziej staje się dziełem sztuki, ale staje się coraz mniej mszą. Po rewolucji francuskiej, w XIX i XX w. pojawiały się zjawiska przygotowujące Kościół do zmian II soboru watykańskiego: * W XIX w. zapoczątkowany został przez Prospera Guéranger ruch liturgiczny * Ruch Oksfordzki odkrywał i pokazywał logikę zmian w liturgii. * Na początku XX w. zainteresowanie liturgią starego chrześcijaństwa. * Na początku XX w. Pius X zmniejszył wiek dzieci przystępujących do pierwszej komunii. * Zaczęto prowadzić badania archeologiczne, które rzucały nowe światło na kulturę pierwszych chrześcijan. * Następowało powolne odkrywanie na nowo greki w liturgii. * W latach 20. ks. Romano Guardini wydał znamienną książkę Duch liturgii. * W latach 60. widać było chęć otwarcia Kościoła na świat. Kard. Giovanni Battista Montini (późniejszy Paweł VI) pisał wówczas: „Niejedynym problemem liturgii jest to, że jest po łacinie”. II sobór watykański (w tradycji zachodniej) Pierwszą konstytucją soboru był dokument Sacrosanctum concilium o liturgii. Kościół wyrażał w niej pragnienie, aby ludzie byli wdrażani do pełnego, świadomego i czynnego uczestnictwa w liturgii. Nowe zasady: * Umożliwienie świeckim czytania Pisma świętego * Publiczne sprawowanie mszy – msza wspólnotowa z natury. * Dopuszczenie języków narodowych w liturgii. * Dostosowanie liturgii do regionów (np. Afryki). * Rozwój parafii i życia parafialnego. Po soborze wprowadzono nowy Mszał Rzymski, używany z małymi zmianami aż do dziś. Ryty liturgiczne Liturgie chrześcijańskie grupuje się w rodziny liturgiczne, związane z pięcioma ośrodkami starożytnego chrześcijaństwa: * Patriarchat Antiochii – wschodnie i zachodnie liturgie syryjskie, do nich należy liturgia bizantyjska. * Patriarchat Aleksandrii – liturgie koptyjskie i etiopskie * Patriarchat Jerozolimski – liturgie jerozolimskie wywodzące się z tradycji antiocheńskiej (syryjskiej) * Patriarchat Konstantynopola – rozwój liturgii bizantyjskiej, wywodzącej się z rodziny zachodnio-syryjskiej * Rodzina zachodnia z dominującą liturgią rzymską, oprócz niej: ambrozjańska (Mediolan), mozarabska (Hiszpania), Gallikańska (Francja). Ponadto istniały liturgie iro-szkockie (zastąpione zostały liturgią rzymską), liturgie monastyczne, np. kartuska, dominikańska, premonstratensówPor. . Wschodnie rodziny liturgiczne Liturgie Kościołów wschodnich wywodzą się przede wszystkim z dwóch kolebek: Syria (Antiochia) i Egipt (Aleksandria). Liturgia syryjska (antiocheńsko-syryjska) Liturgia ta (zarówno znana w swej odmianie syryjskiej, jak i jerozolimskiej) powstała w środowisku greckim i dopiero ok. V w. została przełożona na język syryjski. Pierwotnym dokumentem tej liturgii są „Konstytucje Apostolskie” z IV w., z której powstała jerozolimska liturgia św. Jakuba Apostoła (w języku aramejskim oraz greckim). W czasie wieków podlegała wpływom liturgii bizantyjskiej, zachowując jednak cechy własne. Do jej rodziny należą obrządki syryjski, jerozolimski (prawosławny), malankarski (w języku malajalam), jakobicki, jakobicko-prawosławny, jakobicko-unicki – w języku arabskim (w USA także w angielskim). Liturgia maronicka Liturgia w języku aramejskim; powstała w 675 w Syrii wśród zwolenników św. Jana Marona – maronitów. Liturgia chaldejska Obrządek chaldejski używa liturgii mszalnych w języku aramejskim: Addaja i Mariego, Teodora z Mopsuetii oraz Nestoriusza. Do tej rodziny należą obrządki chaldejsko-nestoriański (meluzjański), chaldejsko-katolicki i syro-malabarski. Liturgia bizantyjsko-grecka Z reguły mimo niewielkich odmian dosyć jednolita. Ukształtowana na podłożu liturgii syryjskiej (antiocheńskiej), wyodrębniła się na początku IV w. i stała się dominującą liturgią w świecie prawosławnym i greckokatolickim. Podstawowymi tekstami liturgicznymi są liturgie mszalne św. Bazylego Wielkiego i św. Jana Chryzostoma. Ewolucja liturgii bizantyjskiej zatrzymała się w XIV w., odkąd do dziś przetrwałą z bardzo niewielkimi zmianami. Główne obrządki (w wersji prawosławnej i katolickiej): bizantyjsko-grecki, bizantyjsko-słowiański (w jęz. staro-cerkiewno-słowiańskim), bizantyjsko-ukraiński, bizantyjsko-białoruski, bizantyjsko-rumuński, bizantyjsko-bułgarski, bizantyjsko-serbski, italo-bizantyjski, italo-albański (na Kalabrii i Sycylii), gruzińsko-bizantyjski, bizantyjsko-rosyjski starowierski, bizantyjsko-rosyjski reformowany oraz melchicki. Liturgia ormiańska Liturgia ta jest jedną z najstarszych sprawowanych liturgii na świecie. Jej aktualna postać jest (nie licząc zupełnie szczegółowych zmian) z VII w. Do jej rodziny należą obrządki gregoriańskie i gregoriańsko-katolickie. Liturgia aleksandryjska Liturgia ta zawiera kilka odmian (liturgia świętego Marka, liturgia Cyryla z Aleksandrii). Do jej rodziny należą obrządki grecki (wygasły), koptyjski (egipski) i etiopski (abisyński), dawniej używana także w innych Kościołach, jak np. melchicko-prawosławnym. Zachodnie rodziny liturgiczne Liturgia afrykańska Jako pierwsza liturgia łacińska, powstała w Kartaginie w pierwszej połowie II w. Znana jest tylko z rekonstrukcji na podstawie pisanych źródeł wczesnochrześcijańskich. Posiadała odmiany na najważniejsze święta (Pascha, Pięćdziesiątnica). Liturgia ta miała wielki wpływ na inne zachodnie liturgie, zwłaszcza rzymską, galijską i hiszpańską. Liturgia afrykańska zanikła w VI i VII w. ze względu na załamanie się chrześcijaństwa w Afryce. Liturgia rzymska Najstarszym tekstem liturgii rzymskiej jest Kanon św. Hipolita Rzymskiego. Początkowo w Rzymie językiem liturgicznym była greka, wypierana powoli przez łacinę. W tym okresie elementy liturgiczne były naznaczone improwizacją (działo się tak aż do IV w.). Reforma Grzegorza Wielkiego usankcjonowała podział na liturgię papieską i liturgię miejską. Wówczas zaczął funkcjonować liturgiczny kanon rzymski. Rozwój chrześcijaństwa na północ od Alp doprowadził do zaistnienia odmian liturgicznych, stanowiących adaptację liturgii rzymskiej do potrzeb Kościołów lokalnych (np. liturgia frankońsko-rzymska). W wiekach XIII i XIV powstają tendencje jednolicące elementy liturgiczne, m.in. przez pojawienie się mszału rzymskiego, oraz liturgii kurialnej rzymskiej. W XVI w., po reformacji, Sobór trydencki nakazał papiestwu odnowić liturgię, która to z niewielkimi zmianami dotrwała do II soboru watykańskiego, kiedy to liturgia rzymska została uproszczona oraz zaczęto odprawiać ją w językach narodowych, przełamując monopol łaciny. Liturgia ambrozjańska Liturgia Mediolanu tradycyjnie przypisywana św. Ambrożemu. Jej źródła tkwią w liturgiach wschodnich, jednak w średniowieczu silnie zbliżona do liturgii rzymskiej, zachowuje do dziś pewne elementy własne. Za przykład może tu posłużyć Adwent, który w tym rycie trwa 6 tygodni (w liturgii rzymskiej tylko 4), czy też inna struktura Liturgii Godzin. Co ciekawe pewne elementy przeszły z rytu mediolańskiego do rytu rzymskiego. Liturgia ambrozjańska używana jest w niektóre dni w archidiecezji mediolańskiej oraz w Szwajcarii włoskojęzycznej (kanton Ticino). Posiada własną bogatą tradycję śpiewu liturgicznego. Liturgia galijska Istniała w Galii i północnej Italii prawie do końca VIII w., zastąpiona później liturgią rzymską. Posiada swe źródła w liturgiach wschodu, jednak przejętych – jak się zdaje – za pośrednictwem Mediolanu i jego liturgii ambrozjańskiej. W samej Galii, niektóre odmiany wykazywały pewne wzajemne wpływy z liturgią hiszpańską. W drugiej połowie XX w. liturgia ta została zrekonstruowana i zaadaptowana na potrzeby francuskich wspólnot prawosławnych (podlegających patriarchatowi Rumunii). Liturgia hiszpańska (mozarabska) Liturgia pochodząca w dużej mierze z liturgii afrykańskiej istniała wśród chrześcijan żyjących w arabskiej Hiszpanii. Nacechowana pewnymi wpływami sztuki arabskiej (zwłaszcza w śpiewie liturgicznym). Zachowała pewne własne cechy nawet po rekonkwiście i rozpropagowaniu liturgii rzymskiej. Liturgia celtycka (iroszkocka) Wywodzi się niewątpliwie z liturgii galijskiej i wiąże się z działaniem misjonarzy na terenach ludów celtyckich (m.in. Patryk, Kolumban, Augustyn z Canterbury). Liturgia ta zanikła w wiekach X-XII, zastąpiona przez liturgię rzymską. Liturgia zairska Ryt zairski powstał po II soborze watykańskim. Jest popularny w Afryce Środkowej od Madagaskaru po Burkina Faso. Charakteryzuje się włączaniem elementów kultury afrykańskiej takich jak taniec . Liturgie monastyczne Ryty monastyczne są używane przez zakony, np. benedyktyński, cysterski (do 1663, nieużywany od soboru trydenckiego), dominikański, karmelitański (używany m.in. w klasztorze św. Eliasza w Atibaia (stan San Paolo) w BrazyliiMosteiro Carmelita.), kartuski i norbertański (premonstrateński) . Inne * Ryt paryski – zniesiony w 1874 r. * Ryt lyoński * Ryt z Braga * Ryt Sarum Liturgie Kościołów i wspólnot protestanckich W wyniku Reformacji i jej krytyki katolicyzmu, poszczególne kościoły protestanckie stworzyły własne formy kultu, biorąc początek od Von Ordnung des Gottesdienstes in der Gemeinde Marcina Lutra z 1523, La forme des prieres et chants ecclesiastiques Kalwina (1542) oraz anglikańskiego Book of Common Prayer (1549). W liturgiach protestanckich nacisk położony jest na prostotę i na czytanie biblijne. Od swego początku sprawowana w językach lokalnych, charakteryzuje się rozbudowaną homiletyką. Podczas tej liturgii dokonuje się spowiedź powszechna. Istnieje wiele odmian liturgicznych w protestantyzmie, niektóre są nacechowane sporą dozą improwizacji. Kategoria:Liturgia